


And the Oscar goes to.....

by adampascalfan



Category: Glee
Genre: Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 11:17:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3207230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adampascalfan/pseuds/adampascalfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A glee club reunion on the red carpet. 100% inspired by Darren Criss and Melissa Benoist both being in projects up for Oscars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And the Oscar goes to.....

“We sure are a long way from Ohio” Marley said softly as she smoothed the fabric of her way too expensive gown.  A gown that designers had fought for her to wear. _Her!_  Poor little Marley Rose, daughter of the lunch lady, had major designers fighting over who she would wear to perform at the Oscars.  

She had barely gotten used to the idea she was now paid to write songs and sing for a living when Artie had called her.  A friend of his needed a song for his sensitive girl comes of age film and Artie thought she might have the perfect song for it.  There wouldn’t be a lot of money since it was an indie film, he couldn’t even promise it would be seen outside of the indie circuit he had explained but it might be good exposure for her debut album.  At least get her name out there.  Marley had debated for all of ten seconds before telling him she would do it.  Like she was seriously going to turn down an opportunity to have her music in a movie?

The song she had started to write that horrible summer after Sue Sylvester shut down the glee club and forced her away from all her friends seemed perfect for the story of a young girl that finds herself trying to save both her family and her horse through racing.  Over the years she had revised it and re-arranged it until she could sing it without being reminded of the pain she had felt at 16 getting in the car and leaving her first real friends behind.  It would always be a special song to her but the record company had deemed it “too sentimental” to be put on her album. Figuring the movie was destined to go nowhere they hadn’t objected to her sending the song to Artie’s friend.  She figured she’s see the film when it showed at the art house theater that was four blocks from where she lived and that would be it.

But somehow the movie found an audience.  The critics loved it and it’s popularity grew.  It became the little movie that could, the indie darling of the year.  And somehow it all led up to tonight with her, Marley Rose going to the Oscars to perform her song that was nominated for Best Original Song.

“I always knew you would get here.” Millie Rose smiled as she straightened out the sleeves on her own dress. “Well maybe not here exactly but I always knew your talent would take you far.  No matter what happens tonight I am so proud of you honey.”

Peering out of the window, she caught sight of the swarms of press that surrounded the red carpet.  There were still four cars in front of them before she would even get out of the limo and she was already blinded by the flashes.  “There’s so many people. What if I screw up?”

“You’re not going to screw up.” Millie promised.  “Didn’t you say Blaine’s seat was near the front?”

Marley nodded.  In a bizarre turn of events Blaine had been nominated in the Supporting Actor category for his role in the movie version of _A Gentleman’s Guide to Love and Murder_.  She had been so excited to see his nomination she nearly missed her own.  The two of them had kept in loose contact since McKinley mainly talking via Facebook and updates Tina passed along.  Blaine had sent her flowers congratulating her on her nomination the very next day.  They had tried to talk with each other at the nominees luncheon but they had been sat at completely opposite ends of the room. He had been swamped with press and other A listers wanting his attention.  It never quite worked out for them to manage more than a smile and wave at each other.  Kurt had sent her a message on Facebook that the two of them had been smiling in each other’s direction so much he was waiting for the tabloids to start a rumor that Blaine was going to leave their marriage for her.

“If you get nervous and can’t find me in the audience, look over at Blaine and Kurt.” Millie suggested.  “Familiar faces will calm you right down.”

“I hope you’re right.” Marley smiled as the door to the limo swung open and a hand reached down to help her out of the car.  As she stood up, flashlights started to pop although she was pretty sure that was for people far more famous than she was. Turning back to make sure her mom got out of the limo ok, she took a second to make sure the back of her dress wasn’t crumpled behind her.  Satisfied the pale blue material was hanging exactly the way it was supposed to, she offered a smile to her mom. “Ready?”

“This is your show Marley.  Lead the way.”  

It was early enough in the arrivals that the red carpet wasn’t too crowded.  The bigger names would be coming closer to the start of the show.  She may have a nomination but she wasn’t a big enough name that she would be in high demand for interviews.  She could go down the carpet, pose for the cameras, do maybe one interview if someone recognized her and then go in the theater and try not to freak out.  If she just sat in the theater and watch it fill up, maybe she would be able to pretend it was glee club competition like in high school. A _really_ fancy glee club competition.  

“Marley Rose!”

Hearing her name yelled above the crowd, she looked around expecting to see a reporter looking for an interview.  Instead she saw Blaine Anderson-Hummel standing a little further down the carpet next to Kurt, waving her over and clearly confusing the poor reporter who was trying to interview him.

"I think someone wants to see you" Millie said as she nudged Marley's shoulder in the direction Blaine and Kurt were standing.

As gracefully as she could (she never had become comfortable with walking in ridiculously high heels) she made her way over to where Blaine was standing.  “Hi!” she exclaimed as Blaine pulled her into an excited hug.  When he released her, she smiled brightly over at Kurt before hugging him as well.  

“And who is this?” the reporter asked, trying to not let the confusion show on her face.  Marley didn’t blame  her. Her album hadn’t come out yet and her song was nominated from a small indie flick.  

Pulling her over to his side, Blaine grabbed her hand. “This Karen, is an old friend of mine from high school Miss Marley Rose.  She’s performing tonight. We’ve been trying to see each other all awards season but it just didn’t work till now.”

A producer must have done a quick Google search because suddenly the reporter turned to Marley with a big smile. “And you’re nominated tonight too for Best Original Song!  Congratulations.”

“Thank you.” Marley smiled, leaning against Blaine’s shoulder. “I still have trouble believing that.”

“You shouldn’t.” Blaine winked at the reporter.  “I had the privilege of singing some of her songs in high school. She’s amazing.”

“I can’t believe you remember those songs.” Marley shoved him in the shoulder before covering her face with her hand.  “Oh my god that was forever ago.”

“Artie’s been sending video of old competitions.” Kurt explained.  “He’s taking credit for McKinley’s first Oscar nominated superstars.”

“He has not!” Marley felt her eyes go wide. “I’ve been so busy I haven’t had a chance to check anything.  Those songs were _terrible_.  He needs to take them down.” She turned to the camera and started waving her finger. “Artie Abrams you take those down right now or you are out of the acceptance speech.”

“Oh she’s hitting you where it hurts Artie.” Kurt laughed.

“I’d do it Artie.” Blaine added.  “She’s going to win and you’ll miss out on your name being heard by millions.”

“I’m not going to win.” Marley protested. “You’re going to win but I am not going to win.”

“Don’t listen to her.” Blaine advised the smiling reporter.  “She’s great.”

“Clearly you all  must have been a sight in high school” the reporter chuckled.

“Yes running around in superhero costumes was quite the site.”  Kurt laughed.  Seeing Marley’s wide eyes turn towards him while his husband shook his head, he patted her hands. “Sam’s been posting pictures of the Superhero Club for Throwback Thursday.”

“Oh my God. I hate all of you. All of you.” Marley groaned towards the camera, resting her hand on her forehead.

“You may hate us but you look fabulous.” Kurt complimented gesturing to her dress. “That color is to die for on you. And that cut? Couldn’t have picked a better dress if consulted with me.”

“I’ll let Unique know. She was pretty adamant I pick this one.” Marley laughed.

“This is the best interview ever. I don’t even have to ask any questions, just let you three go.” The reporter chuckled.

“I know. We’re the worst aren’t we?” Blaine agreed, nodding. Marley could see someone, she assumed his publicist telling him to wrap the interview up. “And now we have to go.  It’s just the worst. But thank you so much.”

“Good luck in there. Both of you.” The reporter smiled before turning her attention back down the line in search of her next star.

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to hijack your interview. Your publicist is going to kill me.” Marley said as Blaine and Kurt moved with her down the line.

“Forget it. You made it actually fun.” Blaine pointed out.  “I can only answer questions about who I’m wearing so many times before I want to bash my head with the microphone.”

“And that’s before the mani cam” Kurt shuddered.

“You’re coming with us and do this press line with me. It will give us a chance to catch up since someone is so busy taking over the music world I haven’t been able to see her.” Blaine teased her.

“ _Me_? I’m sorry who’s flying between New York and London all the time?” Marley protested. “Don’t even try that with me Blaine Anderson.”

“Guys. Guys. Settle. We have a new reporter to confuse.” Kurt laughed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_**Oscars Recap - MSN special report** _

__

_**Most charming - Let’s just admit it. The pre show interviews are a bit of a drag.  We all just really want to see the gowns right?  And watching Ryan Seacrest fail at not sexually harassing every female that comes up to see him got old years ago. Which is why we were delighted when Blaine Anderson stopped an interview to call over fellow nominee and former high school glee club teammate Marley Rose over to join him and his husband.  The trio immediately began ignoring reporters and catching up like old friends do. Between the threats to friends to take down embarrassing pictures on the internet (which they shouldn’t have worried about. They were precious!) and the attempt to remember songs they used to sing together, it was the most fun we had watching interviews in a long time. (And the reporters seemed to love it too!)  It got even better once the show started.** _

__

_**Rose’s genuine delight when Anderson picked up the Best Supporting Actor statue was adorable.  We’re pretty sure she was out of her chair before he was.  And when she pulled off the unexpected win in the Best Song category, his escorting her up the stairs to get her statue was a sweet gesture.  But when she refused to let go of his hand, apologizing to his husband for kidnapping him because “I’m pretty sure this is a dream but I never dream about holding hands with your husband so this way I know it’s real” and ending with a teary dedication to the high school glee club teacher that helped her find her voice (And made us want to call our own Mr. Hudsons) there wasn’t a dry eye in the house.** _

__

_**Honestly we’ll gladly watch the ever expanding awards season if we get to watch this level of adorable every time.** _

 


End file.
